


Barong

by CrejaPatata



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barong Kink, Car Sex, Clothing Kink, JK at least in this fic, M/M, Trias is Miong's bff 5eva, You will never see our National Clothing the same way again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miong sees Pole wearing a Barong for the first time. Sexy time ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barong

**Author's Note:**

> Just an NSFW drabble posted long ago over at tumblr. I'm posting this here in AO3 in celebration of Love Your Lawyer Day. That's every November 6 people!

For someone who’s dating a lawyer, Miong hasn’t exactly seen Pole in full court action.

Granted, he’s seen him prepare pleadings, petitions and whatever he called some of those Court related legal documents but he’s never seen Pole in the course of litigation appearing in front of a judge shouting ‘OBJECTION!’ and all.

“The arguments aren’t really that heated as what you see in movies and TV.” Mabini told him while the two were having dinner in Oriang’s, one of the restaurants specializing Filipino cuisines along Tomas Morato. “Most judges will place you in contempt if you burst that out just for the sake of shouting it.”

 The legislator frowned. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Pole smiled and shook his head. “A lawyer’s life isn’t really all fun and games, Miong. You know that. Most of our time is spent making documents for our clients, and in my case, giving legal advice and counsel at the Public Attorney’s Office and a certain iron haired Congressman.”

“My hair is not that—“

“I know, I know. That was just a joke, Miong.”

This would have been the perfect time for Miong to playfully make _tampo_ against Apolinario, but the teasing look and the sparkle in the other man’s eyes made him reconsider. He knows people often make fun of his hair but somehow when Pole does it why does it make him fall for the other man even harder.  There was warmth spreading through his face causing Miong to look away, no doubt he was going red. Again. _Tangina, I’m a full grown man already in a relationship with him. Why do I always react like this?_

His saving grace from another teasing however was Mabini himself when he said, “Lucky for you, though, I do have to appear in court next week.”

When Emilio looked back at Apolinario, he was sipping the wine. “When?”

“Wednesday, 3 PM at the Quezon City Hall of Justice.”

“It’s a date then.”

“Wait, that’s not— never mind. Knowing you, it probably **_is_** a date then.”

“Perfect.”

* * *

 

Unfortunately for Miong, things weren’t as perfect as he intended it to be.

Despite having left as early as 2 PM from Batasan Hills and the reliance on the fact that the two places do not have that far a distance, he failed to foresee the fact that there may be other vehicles intending to go the same way. In other words, he got stuck in traffic.

When he finally arrived in the Hall of Justice and walking towards the court branch where Pole’s hearing was, Emilio wasn’t as clean cut or as presentable as he liked to be. His forehead was sweaty for rushing out of his vehicle (which was parked nearer to the City Hall than the Hall of Justice) and his shirt was bearing traces of wrinkles while he was screaming outrage at the other drivers from the inside of the SUV.

But at least he’d get to see Pole soon.

Stopping in front of the door that lead to the Court Room, Miong took a deep breath, not that he was nervous (okay he was a little, but he was more nervous of the fact that Pole might be mad at him) but he needed to calm his self down. It wouldn’t do him good if all his blood went to his head.

His hand reached for the door—

But it opened from the inside.

“Ah, Miong there you are. You just missed the hearing.”

Emilio stared at the man in the wheelchair in front of him.

“… Pole?” he embarrassingly croaked out.

Pole looked up at him with that precious brown eyes of his, looking bemused. But as much as he loved the other man’s eyes (face, nose, neck, those goddamn _cheekbones,_ every part of Pole) what really caught his attention was what Pole was wearing.

“You’re wearing a _Barong_.”

“Yes, Miong, I’m wearing a barong.” Pole said slowly, as if confirming a difficult fact to a child.

But it wasn’t just the Barong that caught his attention. It was the fact that Pole was wearing it. _Pole_ was wearing _a_ **_Barong_** _._

Now, Emilio was used to seeing it being worn all the time, hell, most of his colleagues often wear it every day at Batasan Pambansa.

But for some reason, seeing Pole wear it is making him rethink about the National Clothing.

The Barong that Pole wore was the classic all white long-sleeved adorned with the U-shape embroidery on the front with the spots around the main lines. It was buttoned all the way up, emphasizing the long neck of the wheelchaired man. Despite clearly wearing a white inner shirt underneath, Miong’s eyes couldn’t help but wander down to the sleeves where the material couldn’t hide the delicious skin underneath and—

_Hijo de puta_.

It looks like the blood would go to another kind of head.

* * *

 

Apolinario Mabini looked up at the man whose hands were in mid-air, frozen still as if petrified, but without the look of horror on his features. Instead it was a blank look that said… absolutely nothing.

“Yes Miong?”

Miong shook his head for a moment before giving a small smile. “Nothing,” he quickly moved behind the wheelchair and started to push it towards the elevator. “ _Tara_ , let’s go to the restaurant that Mariano recommended. I was told that it was very good.”

As much as Pole wanted to comment on Miong’s suddenly unusual erratic behavior, he dared not comment on it, trusting Miong that the other man will tell him about him later tonight.

Unfortunately, Miong didn’t.

When they were in the SUV and Pole asked him about his day, Miong only answered in short one lined sentences “It was alright.” “The traffic was shit.” “Bonifacio was being an idiot as usual.” Not to mention when Pole was sharing what happened in the courtroom, Miong’s usual enthusiasm to listen to his tales disappeared and replaced with short hums of acknowledgement.

Even as they arrived at the restaurant that Miong lead him to, barely had the Kawit Representative said anything more than ten words.

And to make matters worse, Emilio wasn’t even looking at him.

At least not when he thinks Mabini isn’t looking at him.

Just now as Pole was looking over the menu, the look that Miong gave can be compared to a cat staring at a mouse with all the contempt and eagerness to strike. But strike against what? Him? Why? What happened that suddenly caused Miong to suddenly look at him like that? Had Mabini done something wrong? Was the other man mad that he didn’t get to see Pole in Court?

Well if that’s the case, then it should be him that should be mad at Miong for not getting there on time.

Pole shut the menu. Harshly.

“Miong, talk to me.”

The other man nearly fell out of his chair at his action, but quickly managed to straighten himself.

“What is it Pole?” Miong asked, giving a quick eye contact at him but looking away just as quick.

It’s starting to annoy Pole.

“Miong. Look at me when I’m talking to you.” He said, not unlike the voice he uses when he tutors  some of the interns at PAO, with authority but without the harshness. He leaned towards the other man, resting his weight on his elbows.

Emilio pursed his lips. He seemed to be contemplating, but when his eyes moved back to Mabini he opened his mouth and said, “The food’s here.”

It was their most awkward dinner ever.

Neither one of them said anything even after each was done with their meals and Miong’s handing of his credit card for payment was done with hand signals.

The silent trek back to Miong’s SUV was the last straw for Pole.

Without any sort of warning, Pole pulled up the wheelchair brake, the sudden force making the man pushing his wheelchair nearly push him of his out of his, had Pole not gripped the armrest and the brake hard.

“ _Tangina_ Pole, what the hell is wrong with you?” Miong asked, nay, demanded, moving in front of him Mabini to give him a surprised look.

“Something apparently!” Pole raised his voice as well as his hands in frustration. At the other’s confusion he continued. “You won’t talk to me and you won’t look at me. Did I do something? If I did, then the least you can do is tell me about it.”

“… I can’t.”

“Miong what—“

“At least not here.”

Before anything else can be said, Emilio adjusted the brake and resumed the short travel to his SUV.

Now, Mabini’s head was full of questions than answers. Too much in fact that he hasn’t noticed that Miong had hoisted him up at the backseat of the SUV and—

Wait, _backseat_?

Now that wasn’t the only surprising thing as Miong opened the door by the driver’s side, turning the ignition and the air conditioning on before getting back out again and opening the backseat door to sit beside him, locking the vehicle with the remote as he did so.

 All the while, Pole looked on in confusion.

Then, without any warning, Miong leaned towards Pole to capture his lips, his hands curling around the sides of the lawyer’s Barong.

The younger man’s lips were warm and soft, his tongue just as so, causing a tingling sensation as it traced around Pole’s lips.

But Mabini remembered that he was supposed to be mad at Miong.

He pushed him away. “What are you doing?”

Emilio seemed to have expected the question whose eyes didn’t meet Mabini and instead travelled downwards to his chest and had the gall to chuckle. “ _You_ , hopefully.”

“What in the world is that supposed to mean?”

“Well you’re the smart one, why don’t you figure it out.”

Pole wanted to, he really did, but not only was Miong distracting him with warm and wet kisses around his neck and the warm hands that’s travelling over his _barong_ —

Wait a minute…

“It’s your first time to see me wearing this, isn’t it?”

The warm tongue that’s moving over his jaw paused. “That obvious?”

“Not really,” Mabini sighed when one of Emilio’s fingers circled around his nipple, feeling through the fabric of his undershirt. “You should have told me earlier. We could’ve gone straight to this.”

Miong pulled away a bit. “…what.”

Mabini rolled his eyes. “Idiot,” His hands snaked around Miong’s neck before him closer to himself, a grin on his lips. “You could’ve told that you were having a hard on instead of making me think I did something wrong.”

It seemed to take a moment for the thought to sink in to the legislator, but when it did, he responded with an equally wicked grin. “Ah, but you really did something wrong.” Gently positioning the lawyer that he may lean on the side of the door, Miong leaned over Pole and kissed, no, devoured his lips.

Mabini moaned and opened his mouth letting the other’s tongue enter his mouth to taste everything inside while his hands travelled down Emilio’s back, pulling him closer.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Miong’s lips wasted no time and moved down Pole’s chin, neck, and collarbone, kissing and sucking whatever skin he could get his lips on.

As Emilio’s mouth was busy marking Pole, so were the lawyer’s hands with unbuckling both of their belts.

When cold hands came into contact with his cock, Miong inhaled sharply. “Pole…” he breathed. The same hands wrapped themselves around the hard member, the tip already leaking with pre-cum. Using the wetness as a lubricant, Mabini pumped Aguinaldo’s cock slowly, purposely teasing the man while his thumb teased the slit.

Miong’s body shivered, a wave pleasure coursing through him. “ _Fuck_ , Pole!” he growled. He had to grip the seat hard in order to maintain his balance while fucking Pole’s hand, impatient of the pace the older man was going.

Not wanting to miss some of the action, Pole’s other hand went to his own cock, pumping it with the same pace as that of Miong’s. “Miong...”

Feeling his climax nearing, Emilio rested his forehead on the space between Pole’s neck and shoulder, thrusting his hips faster. Finally, warmth pooled around his belly until he finally came with a grunt and a “Pole…!”

His semen spilled over Mabini’s barong, and it wasn’t long before Pole came too, adding his seed on his now ruined clothing.

The two men breathed heavily, basking in the afterglow. Eventually Miong collapsed on top of Pole, his arms unable to sustain his weight anymore.

The two stayed in that position, with Miong wrapping his arms around Pole’s waist. Not long after, Apolinario wrapped his arms around the younger man and ran his hand through the spiky hair.

“Miong…” he said softly, kissing the other man’s head.

Whether it was because of laziness of exhaustion, Emilio didn’t move opting instead to mumble, “Hm?”

“I think the security guard will be coming out anytime now.”

“ _Tangina_.”

* * *

 

“ Well, in my defense, I haven't seen you wear a Barong Tagalog before.”

“You’ve seen me in a suit though.”

“It’s not as sexy. Besides, why did you only wear it now?

“That’s because I only wear them when there’s a hearing.”

“… so when’s your next case?”

**Author's Note:**

> Miong ruined Pole’s barong forever and I have forever ruined the image of a Barong. Also, I need more practice in writing sex scenes I know.


End file.
